A wireless communication system (a signal transmission circuit) transmits signals from a primary circuit to a secondary circuit using magnetic coupling. Such a wireless communication system is disclosed in PTL 1 which includes a transmitter and a receiver.
The transmitter includes a transmission circuit (a primary circuit) which receives transmitted data, and a transmitting coil functioning as a transmitting antenna. The transmission circuit supplies a current which corresponds to the transmitting data to the transmitting coil so that the transmitting coil can induce a magnetic-field change corresponding to the transmitting data.
The receiver includes a receiving coil functioning as a receiving antenna, and a reception circuit (a secondary circuit). The receiving coil is inductively coupled with the transmitting coil, and detects the magnetic-field change induced by the transmitting coil. The reception circuit generates receiving data based on an induced electromotive force generated at both ends of the receiving coil.